1. Field of Invention
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a method for communication using a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) dedicated communication module. More particularly, an aspect of the present disclosure relates to an operating method of a PCIe dedicated communication module for performing communication between hosts, using a remote memory access function, the PCIe dedicated communication module, and a network device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems require improved performance, complicated algorithms, and the like so as to provide various services to users. While the performance of processors of the computing systems is continuously improved corresponding to Moore's law, the network connection performance between the computing systems does not catch up with computing performance. Accordingly, the performance of a network in a large-scale, high-performance system has been emerged as one of important variables for determining the performance of the entire system.
Interconnect technology using InfiniBand is widely used in high-performance computing systems. Also, the InfiniBand technology provides a high-speed dedicated network protocol.
In general, peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) is widely used as a system bus for connection between a processor and an I/O device within a single computing node. Current PCIe shows a performance of 8 Gbps in a single lane. When 16 lanes are used, the PCIe can provide a bandwidth having the maximum performance of 128 Gbps in a single direction. Also, the PCIe can provide high protocol efficiency, the same delay characteristic, low power consumption, low cost, etc., as compared with other network interconnect technologies.
Accordingly, a high-speed dedicated network protocol using the PCIe, corresponding to the performance of hardware, is required in high-performance computing systems.